


More Than Blood

by HarkaSun



Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Gen, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Magnus Bane is a dad, Malec wedding, POV Raphael Santiago, Raphael Santiago Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkaSun/pseuds/HarkaSun
Summary: Magnus and Alec's wedding is an emotional day for everyone present, marking two hearts joining as one, as well as the start of a new era of stronger relations between shadowhunters and downworlders. For Raphael, it marks a day of new realisation and appreciation of his oldest friend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Months of Shadowhunters Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 126





	More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For @izzymalec and @permetstu‘s 5 months of Shadowhunters Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Week 4: favourite dynamic  
> Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago (aka the ultimate father-son duo)

For Raphael, the entirety of Magnus’s wedding is spent trying not to cry.

The ceremony had been beautiful. Stunning, elegant, radiating Magnus’s exquisite touch. Raphael swallowed back his tears when Maryse Lightwood walked Magnus down the aisle. He had heard enough about Magnus’s birth mother to know how important it was for him to finally have a maternal presence in his life.

When Magnus said his vows, he and Alec completing promises to one another beneath an arch of flowers and bathed in colourful light streaming through stain-glass windows, Raphael dabbed the hem of his sleeve to his eyes, fighting to keep them dry. Magnus had seated him in the front row, right beside the aisle. He may have shed a tear or two when the couple came together for a kiss, broke apart in their new life as husbands.

Now, at the reception, watching Magnus stand beside his new husband, laughing at something one of his shadowhunter friends said, Raphael knows that Magnus has found what he spent so many years searching for. Raphael and Alec may have had their disagreements, but there is one thing they will never disagree on. Magnus deserves happiness.

Raphael has a brief, yet amiable conversation with Isabelle and Simon.

Maybe he feels like crying a little when he sees them together. Isabelle is so happy. He knows that Simon is better for her than he could ever be. He gives them the most heartfelt congratulations he can muster. The exit is becoming more and more appealing. Standing alone, Raphael watches Clary head towards it, thinks she probably has the right idea.

Humming softly, he glances around for Magnus, catches sight of him dancing again with his new husband, laughing at Alec’s less than perfect technique. He looks so happy, so full of life. Raphael elects not to disturb him with a goodbye. He’s sure to see Magnus again soon. For now, he’ll let Magnus have this time with his husband.

Heading for the exit, Raphael exchanges an absent word with Lorenzo when the High Warlock intercepts him on the way. He keeps it brief, still harbouring a secret dislike for the warlock who had caused Magnus so much strife. When he turns away from Lorenzo and a hand falls to his shoulder, he assumes the warlock wants to continue their conversation.

However, when he glances back, he sees Magnus. He looks incredible ad it isn’t simply due to his wedding attire or his perfectly done hair and makeup. He looks lighter: happier. Magnus gives him a gentle kind of smile, hesitant almost.

“Now I know you weren’t planning on leaving without saying goodbye,” he says, trails a hand down Raphael’s arm when the former vampire turns to him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” He shakes his head, huffs softly. “It’s been an emotional day. I can’t even imagine what it must’ve been like for you.”

Magnus cants his head. “To tell you the truth, I was only keeping myself from crying because I didn’t want to ruin my makeup. Happy crying mind you.”

“I know,” says Raphael, because he does.

“And _I know_ that we haven’t spoken properly since... too long now,” says Magnus, a careful hand moving to touch Raphael’s arm again, lingering there this time. “I wanted you to know that I’m happy for you, and I am so pleased that you can get away from this life and celebrate your faith again.”

Raphael’s swallows hard, almost choking on his anxiety. He has been dreading this conversation, but it has to be said. “All I’ve done is rob you of an immortal friend... Magnus, I’m going to get old now. I’ll die one day. I...” Again, he had to fight back the tears, for the complete opposite emotion than before, at the actual ceremony. “I’ll have to leave you.”

Magnus clicks his tongue, his eyes narrowed in sympathy. “Oh, don’t worry about me, sweet boy. That’s a lifetime away... I’m glad you got to benefit from the barbarity of Aldertree’s schemes. You can walk in the sunlight. You never have to taste blood again. You can celebrate your religion.” He clutches a hand to the nape of Raphael’s neck, holding him firmly. “I am so proud of you, do you hear me, Rafe?”

Raphael nods. Magnus draws him into a tight hug, presses a chaste kiss to the side of his head.

“Thank you,” says Raphael. “All these years, you took care of me. I was a pain in the ass… I don’t know why you stuck with me.”

Magnus breathes out slowly. “Because family is more than blood.”

Frowning, Raphael lifts his head to Magnus, pulling out of the hug slightly. “Are you making vampire puns?”

“No, Rafe, just…” Magnus huffs his amusement and waves an absent hand of dismissal. “We share no DNA and I can never have children… but I always considered you a son to me. I know it may have been wishful thinking, but you, Simon, all these people I found so lost… I thought of you as my children, my family… I always will.”

Raphael swallows hard. “You came to me when I was lost and you fixed everything that you could… You are my father, Magnus. I know we’ve grown apart a little over the years, but I want you to know, and I should’ve told you years ago, that I love you.”

“I love you too, my boy.” Magnus smiles and sets a gentle hand to Raphael’s cheek. “I know we could end up being quite substantial distances apart, but don’t be a stranger. Promise me you’ll visit us, or just... call sometimes if you can’t get away from work.”

Raphael nods, lifts his hand to clutch Magnus’s wrist. “I will, I promise.”

Magnus smiles, lowering his hand. He straightens his jacket and smooths the ruffles of his shirt, more of his usual self coming back to his eyes, bright and kind, but without the overwhelming sincerity of their revealing conversation.

“Now,” he says briskly, holding his arm out for Raphael to take. “Come and try this cake. I worked very hard on it and it would be rude of you to leave without having a slice.”

Raphael lifted a dubious brow. “Taking that much credit for something you magicked up with a snap of your fingers is a little self-serving, don’t you think?”

Magnus cast him a feigned look of hurt. “Now, there’s no need for that. It is my wedding day after all.”

Smiling softly, Raphael says nothing, takes Magnus’s arm and allows his oldest friend to lead him back to the throng of wedding guests and to a little group in the corner. Isabelle and Simon greet him again, both entirely genuine. Maryse gives him a small, china plate holding a slice of cake, the white frosting piped with intricate pink roses. Alec smiles at him.

Raphael looks to Magnus, a little overwhelmed, and the warlock simply nods, like he understands everything. His hands comes to rest over Raphael’s back. In his darkly glamoured eyes and the soft curve of his lips indicating the beginnings of a smile, Raphael finds familiar ground.

He knows now what he has suspected for years. He knows now that Magnus is incapable of being disingenuous when it comes to his loved ones. As he casts his gaze around this unlikely group of people, he knows now for certain what he had wished for so long.

He has a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tumblr post of this fic: https://harkasun.tumblr.com/post/616557378661466112/more-than-blood


End file.
